


Fantasyland

by secondalto



Category: Friends
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation, Porn Battle, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't tell her how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasyland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle July 2011

If he was a stronger man he’d tell her. But he’s scared.

So instead, Joey is lying in bed imagining Rachel. He’s got his cock in his hand and is stroking himself slowly. He’s picturing her coming to him, stalking her way to him as she sheds her clothes. He’s taking her in as she lets the bra slip from her fingers. He’s already naked on the bed, watching her as she caresses her breasts, climbing on the bed, crawling her way up to him.

He wants to take over, but she’s so sexy. He loves that she’s so confident, it’s one of the reasons he fell in love with her. She’s running her hands over his chest, leaning forward and taking his mouth. He kisses her fiercely as she lowers herself onto him.

He cups her breasts, as she rides him. She’s free and loose when she’s with him, unlike when she’s out in the real world. He loves this Rachel, his Rachel. He lunges up into her, holding onto her as she calls him name.

Joey comes all over his hand, trembling as the fantasy slips away. He reaches for the sheet to wipe himself up. He’s not the kind of man for her, he’ll never be the kind of man for her. So he has his dreams and it will have to be good enough for now.


End file.
